


Le Bras du Tigre

by Mitsugoro



Category: Dú Bì Dāo | One-Armed Swordsman (1967)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue aux évènements du film de 1967.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bras du Tigre

A Lord Ma Koto Chaoying, à la Voie de l'Energie Amoureuse, et à Skiwi pour m'avoir fait découvrir le film

 

L'encens, dans l'air, traçait de longs rubans. Lei Li tendit la main, comme cherchant à saisir entre ses doigts la chevelure de son aimé disparu. Feng Chun-Chieh…

Autour de sa tombe, il avait construit cet ermitage de sa seule main. Il ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Mais il n'était pas un ermite ordinaire : ses cheveux témoignaient par leur longueur du passage des lunaisons. Lei Li les avaient tant et si bien parfumés qu'à présent, en toute saison, ils exhalaient l'odeur de la pêche, le premier fruit que lui et Feng avaient partagé.

De la compagnie des hommes, il ne lui restait plus que les visites de Ba Jiao. Lei Li voyait dans les yeux de sa bonne amie la lueur timide propre aux êtres qui réalisent qu'il assistent à un miracle : en effet, malgré l'extrême dénuement dans lequel il s'était plongé, chaque jour, sa beauté semblait s'accroître davantage, jusqu'au point que si quiconque le voyait à présent, il pensait avoir affaire à un être descendu des cieux.

Cependant, dans le cœur de Lei Li, restait cette question qui le meurtrissait : lui qui avait décidé de consacrer désormais ses forces à la Voie, pour lui et l'âme de son défunt amour, nagerait-il un jour au milieu des étoiles, auprès de Feng ? A moins que cette passion ne fasse que le mener inexorablement aux enfers… Et, ouvrant les yeux, il découvrait que l'enfer, il le vivait déjà.

 

Il est quelqu'un à qui je pense.

Dans le lointain, il est quelqu'un à qui je pense.

Cent lieues de montagnes nous séparent,

Cependant la même lune nous éclaire et le vent qui passe nous visite l'un et l'autre.

Je pense au temps où nous étions ensemble. Oh ! combien alors nous étions heureux.

(Chanson du IVème siècle)

 

Des années s'étaient écoulées ainsi, quand un jour, à la date anniversaire de sa mort, Feng, en songe, apparut à Lei Li :

"Certains ont connu l'éveil grâce au vent qui souffle dans les feuilles de saule. Toi et moi, mon ami, mon frère, c'est ensemble que nos âmes s'élèveront désormais."

Ce furent ses seuls mots. Avec un sourire ému, le chevalier Feng ouvrit les bras. Lei Li, les larmes aux yeux, s'élança vers lui. Dès qu'ils s'étreignirent, une lumière éblouissante naquit de leurs deux corps, grossissant de plus en plus, et Lei Li ressentit à cet instant une extase incomparable à ce qu'un homme ordinaire pouvait connaître au cours de sa vie.

Mais Lei Li n'était plus un homme ordinaire. A son réveil, il vit qu'il avait de nouveau un bras droit, un bras d'une perfection et d'une beauté si irréelles, que Lei Li comprit à l'instant que s'il serait sûrement le seul à le voir, il ne serait pas le seul à bénéficier de ses vertus.

Lei Li tourna aussitôt son regard vers la tombe de Feng : une fosse. Celle-ci était vide !

Alors Lei Li, contemplant son bras diaphane à la lumière du jour naissant, laissa ses premières larmes de joie depuis des années tremper son col et ses manches. Puis il se mit en route vers le village faire ses adieux à Ba Jiao. A présent, lui et Feng parcourraient les routes du pays pour mettre leur nouvelle force au service de ceux qui souffrent, comme l'exige le devoir des divinités.


End file.
